sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog, also known as "The Ultimate Lifeform," is a recurring character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series of games and related media. First introduced in Sonic Adventure 2 as a villain, he soon took on the role of anti-hero, becoming yet another rival of Sonic. Because of his nature, he has also become a fan favorite, especially among those who discovered the series after SEGA ceased production of the Dreamcast. Personality and Traits Shadow the Hedgehog is a black and red hedgehog, and though his physical appearance points to him being the same age as Sonic, he is actually much older due to his time spent in hibernation under the care of G.U.N. Though his physical appearance is purely hedgehog, his DNA is a combination of hedgehog and that of the Black Arms alien race, and it is because of this combination that allows his ease of using the energy of the Chaos Emeralds for his own purposes. Designed to be "The Ultimate Lifeform," it has been said that Shadow is nothing short of immortal, though this claim has been untested. It has been shown that Shadow is incredibly resilient, if his fall from space is anything to go by. His power over the Chaos Emeralds only adds to his title, his trademark ability being that of "Chaos Control." Needing only the power from one Chaos Emerald, Shadow is able to bend space and time around him at his will, allowing him to traverse great distances in only a short amount of time. However, he can only maintain this state for a limited amount. Shadow also has the ability to manifest Chaos energy as a physical force, and use it to attack his enemies. Chaos Spear, his most often used form, is the formation of energy into a lightning bolt, Shadow throwing it to deliver damage. A cruder form of this, Chaos Blast, is a generic explosion which is designed to damage anything around him. Along with Chaos Boost, Chaos Snap, and Chaos Attack, Shadow has developed a wide variety of attacks which utilize a Chaos Emerald. With one of those magical gems, Shadow is a nearly unstoppable force. Even without an emerald, Shadow is still a being to be reckoned with, as he has many of the same abilities that Sonic the Hedgehog possess. Just like Sonic, he can curl up into a spin attack and attack enemies. He also can build up speed with the classic spin dash, and aim at combatants with the homing attack. However, Shadow does not possess the same blistering speed that Sonic has. To make up for this shortcoming, Shadow wears a pair of Air Shoes, which give Shadow's running an extra boost, allowing him to keep up with Sonic most of the time. It also gives Shadow the ability to hover over the ground for short periods, though he doesn't often exercise this. While Shadow's physical abilities are nothing to be trifled with, Shadow is not against the idea of using weaponry if need be. Guns, missiles, bazookas, or any other armaments that the military force G.U.N. has at their disposal are fair game for the artificial hedgehog to use. Even vehicles like tanks are not off-limits to Shadow, many of the preceding weapons serving him in numerous situations in his self-titled game. Artworks Artwork of Shadow the Hedgehog Videos Videos of Shadow the Hedgehog Voice Actors *Jason Marsden *Steven Blum *Johnny Yong Bosch *Leo Howard *Vic Mignogna *David Humphrey *Jason Griffith *Kirk Thornton Voice Sounds *''Shadow the Hedgehog/Voice Sounds'' *''Download Shadow the Hedgehog / Voices Sounds'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Dark